Locations in Town
Next, click on Alesche again and then click on Locations in Town. She'll tell you to go find Tempe in the Cloak Room storage area. Click OK to accept. Tempe's location will once again get added to the mini map. Cloak Room Tempe is across the street from Lotte. He's a small Porkul with a green "?" above his head. He'll tell you a bit about what the Cloak Room is and why it's so useful. Items stored in the Cloak Room will be shared across souls. As long as characters are on the same soul, they'll be able to access the shared Cloak Room. When Tempe is finished talking he will give you a circlet/head armor. It will be broken, though. You will bring it to the blacksmith later to get it fixed so you can wear it. Now head back to Alesche to turn in this step of the Mission. She'll then ask you to go speak to Ash at the Royal Shop. Ash is a female Porkul and she's located a few NPCs down from Tempe. Royal Shop Ash will explain to you what the Royal Shop is. It's the Station Cash shop. Station Cash is Sony Online Entertainment's virtual currency that can be purchased for real-life money. One of the great benefits about items purchased via SC is that they will last longer than normal items and some can even help you safely recover if you die. However, the only item currently listed is a Camp kit which can only be purchased for in-game Gold. She will then give you a present of 5 Red Potions. Blacksmith Go and return to Alesche. She will then send you to the blacksmith, Baggis. He's a stout dwarf located behind a wooden counter. If you have trouble finding him, just take a look on your mini-map. He tells you a bit about how blacksmiths can help you. They can both repair and enhance your weapons and armor. You will then hand him over the head armor you received from Tempe (the Cloak Room NPC you met earlier). He will repair it for free. You also have the option to repair your items, which may or may not need it. In the future, repairs will cost gold. He also tells you that your weapons will break if they reach 0 durability. So it's important to keep them in good repair. Eventually blacksmiths will also be able to Forge (enhance) your items using a Forge Stone. However, you won't be able to this until you are at least Soul Rank 3. Once he is done talking, hit I on your keyboard to open your inventory. Locate the item you just received and right click it to equip. Your current headpiece will automatically be un-equipped in lieu of the new item. Now it's time to head back to Alesche again! Turn in the quest and then you'll be ready to learn about joining the Adventurer's Guild! Rewards: *50 Experience Points *10 Gold *Old Guard (circlet/head slot item) *5 Red Potions *Beginner Ring